Life and love of Remus Lupin
by Solangeloandwolfstar
Summary: Hey, first fanfic so yeah. This is Remus's time through Hogwarts. Eventual Wolfstar. I don't really know about the rating so I just put T. Hope it's funny. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Remus Lupin** **-Year 1:**

 **I do not own any of the characters or places, those belong to J K Rowling.**

* * *

Although he was both very excited and nervous, Remus Lupin fell straight asleep on the Hogwarts Express. It had been a particularly bad full moon last night and he was shattered.

* * *

He awoke to the sound of a hand gently shaking him and a voice saying 'Oi! Mate, wake up you're gonna miss the sweet trolley.' The hands then then pulled the blanket and book (he'd tried to read before he fell asleep) that was covering him off. 'Anything off the trolley dear?' 'A packet of Droobles please.' 'A Cauldron Cake please'. said two new voices. 'Bertie Bott's please.' said that sweet, calming voice. 'A Chocolate Frog please.' Remus said after he'd gathered his surroundings. As they ate their sweets, the four boys introduced themselves with a hand shake.  
'I'm James Potter, nice to meet you.' said a boy with round glasses and black, messy hair. He'd ordered the Droobles.  
'Peter Pettigrew,' a rather pudgy boy with light brown hair said as he finished his cauldron cake.  
'The name's Sirius Black,' said the boy with the calm voice and the gentle hands. He had black hair and in a small pony and grey eyes. Although Remus was taller than James, he and Sirius had an aura of confidence that Remus would never have and it was clear that they were a pair of trouble makers.  
'I'm R-Remus Lupin,' Remus said quietly.  
'So Remus, you like Quiditch?' James asked excitedly.  
'I've never really played it, my family move around a lot so I've never really had friends to play it with,' he replied.  
'Well you do now!' Sirius said putting his arm around Remus. And while he happy, Remus was afraid that if his friends found about why he had to move and why he was riddled with scars then his new found friends would leave him in fear and disgust.

* * *

 **Hey sorry it's short hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Remus Lupin: year1**

They were all sorted into Gryffindor quite differently. James was sorted straight away. It took forever for the sorting hat to decide on Peter but finally his house was chosen. When it was revealed to Sirius that he was is Gryffindor, his pale complexion turned even paler. When Remus's turn came he was certain that he was in Slytherin because of that dark beast that resides in him. Yet the sorting hat spoke in his head.  
'Ahh, a young werewolf I see, very unfortunate. Yet you seem to be a good person. GRYFFINDOR!'  
Remus beamed as he took his place at the table. Other students were Lily Evans, in Gryffindor, who James winked at and in return got a scowl. A friend of Lily's, Severus Snape, was sorted in to Slytherin with a sad look at Lilly.  
'Honestly I thought I was going to be in Slytherin because I'm a Black.' Sirius said  
'Year but I'm glad you're not,' James replied with a piece a chicken in his mouth.

After the delicious feast, everyone went to bed and Remus felt the happiest he'd ever felt before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! XD ENJOY! Btw spot the Percy Jackson reference.**

 **Remus Lupin-Year 1:  
** **  
**Remus had been going to Hogwarts for nearly a month, and already James and Sirius had had more detentions than the rest of Gryffindor put together. Poor Professor McGonagall had been driven mad by the two now inseparable boys. Peter just followed them around like a rat after cheese. Remus always did all of his homework and always helped his friends with theirs. But their was something bothering him, he had told his friends that he was visiting his sick aunt. He couldn't tell them the _real_ reasons foe his new monthly disappearances.

Remus was sitting in his favourite armchair by the fire with Sirius sitting at his feet on the floor. James and Peter were on the sofa next to them. Three of the boys were doing homework, but Remus had finished his and was reading a muggle book called: 'The House of Hades' by Rick Riordan, it was a very good book.  
'Hey Remus, what's the answer to number 5 in astronomy?' Sirius asked looking up.  
'Really Sirius? You don't what the dog star is called?' Remus retorted. He sighed, exasperated, as his friends laughed at the grin on Sirius' face. Suddenly the portrait swung open and Minerva McGonagall stepped though.  
'Sorry to interrupt your fun boys, but it is time for Mr Lupin to leave!'

 **I am a** ** _were_** **of that terrible rat pun but hey humour is** ** _siriusly deer_** **to me. I'll stop now.**


End file.
